


Phinabella Christmas

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [36]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: A gift for my friend Beaker! Phineas and Isabella celebrate Christmas as a 20 something couple! Part of The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU!
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378162
Kudos: 6





	Phinabella Christmas

She was used to staring at him.

She had been staring at him making inventions for the better part of 14 years now.

But sometimes, a girl wanted a change, you know?

Standing in the living room, eternally staring, was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Now 20 years old, the former Fireside scout (she was hoping to return as a counselor one day) spent her days in a 2 room apartment with Phineas Flynn, the man she had loved from the moment she laid heart shaped eyes on him.

Her hand slid down the turquoise couch, feeling it’s percuiliar hard softness.

She had never thought they would graduate so quickly.

Or live in an apartment.

Phineas liked bigger houses, but he apparently wanted to buy a house since his inventions tended to disappear and he wasn’t going to endanger their financial security like that.

Which was sweet, but at the same time, very small.

But somehow, that was not the problem this time.

Oh, no, Isabella had no complaints (Phineas was her everything, and living and loving with him was a treat).

It was just that he was once again trying too hard.

It was, in a way, very flattering, and she blushed a bit as she looked at his progress on what he called “The Tree Room”, a tree so big each decoration was a pocket dimension that contained a Christmas tradition, thus making it not feel so small due to the size of the apartment.

But, oddly enough, Isabella’s critique was not what he expected.

Wiping some sweat off his brow, Phineas observed his handiwork so far, his biceps a little sore, but his smile not wavering yet.

“This was a lot easier with Ferb…”, he thought, reminescing. Not that Phineas was an amature at this, but Ferb had always been the superior construction man.

Phineas was more of a canvass guy, an idea guy. The building parts were always a little harder for him (though definitely as fun!).

His mind raced as he calculated what still needed to be done. It could take two more montages, but it should be done before the evening starts, giving them enough time to enjoy Christmas eve before the big day comes.

Turning to Isabella, who was still staring, he smiled brightly, sweat slightly staining his yellow shirt.

“Well… What do you think so far?”

He so wanted positive affirmation, and Isabella would normally have given it to him, but she knew that as his girlfriend and his friend, she had to be honest.

“…Well… Um…”

She approached him, holding his hand as he gulped down a glass of water in a flash.

“This might sound a bit odd, but…”

Isabella took a deep breath, unsure. Could she really tell him? He worked so hard on it, and he always meant well and…

“Isabella…”, Phineas started, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She blushed and smiled softly as he said “You can tell me anything! Please, tell me what you think! Your thoughts matter to me!”

“Ok…”, she thought, recollecting herself. “I can do this…”

Now composed, she sat down on the couch with him and talked calmly.

“I feel like ever since… What happened…”

It had been 8 years, but it still affected them all greatly.

“…Well, you see… You seem to try really hard to make everything so BIG and SPECTACULAR.”

Phineas nodded, feeling a pang of sadness at the mention of what happened to him. It still affected him at night.

He wanted to make sure everyone would be happy since then.

“…I just think that maybe a nice and quiet Christmas eve, just the two of us, would be really great!”

Phineas was a little surprised at this. He was sure that Isabella loved his big and spectacular stuff!

“Oh, really? I thought you like my… Well, what the narrator said.”

“Oh, I do! I do! It’s just… It would be nice to do something different.”

“Like what? Should I draw up some plans? Maybe ask Ferb? Ooh, Candace should know! She is married to Jeremy!”

Grabbing his phone, he began to dial, but Isabella stopped him.

“Phineas, it really doesn’t matter! I’d love to do anything with you, just… Let’s try something less big. I don’t need carols, or giant trees, or rooms full of egg nog to have fun with you.”

She cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek. “I just need you.”

Phineas grinned, blushing now too. “Gee, Isabella, now I’m all flustered and stuff!”

He kissed her cheek back. “Yeah, I guess I do tend to go a little overboard…”

“A little?”, she smirked, eyebrow raised.

Phineas chuckled. “Ok, the robot that can’t stop singing Christmas Carols in top volume WAS pretty out there…”

He stood up, holding her close. “I guess I can try for something less time consuming.”

“It gets pretty lonely until you’re done…”, she admitted.

“Well, it won’t be! I make all this every year to make you happy! And that’s what really matters to me. You are my world, Isabella!”

He smiled and once again she was in heaven. “Ok… Let’s do something different.”

He then grinned. “And I think I know the perfect small thing!”

An hour later…

“Ouch!”

All he could see was ice.

Then, as she picked him up, all he could see was her.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, he blushed. “I gotta say, I remember being way better at ice skating.”

“It’s been a while.”, Isabella offered, and he held her hand.

“Guide me?”, he asked, winking.

She giggled and sighed, happier than ever.

“Always.”


End file.
